


Neverland

by LitoJohn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Gays, based off those gorgeous space themed cn cards, leokasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitoJohn/pseuds/LitoJohn
Summary: So, Tsukasa was meeting his first alien.He should really probably try to establish amicable relations.Yet, the first thing out of his mouth was: "... Did you just slap me?!"





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Hi we're back again!.. Sort of. 
> 
> This fic is once again an rp between two people that we've tried to weave together into a cohesive narrative.
> 
> This AU is based off the space-themed cards exclusive to the CN version of enstars. Again this is based off an ongoing rp so, uhh updates are gonna be pretty irregular. We do have a bigger project planned for this particular AU though.. ;)

In the aftermath, all Tsukasa could do was sit in the escape pod with hunched shoulders as he tried to control his sobs. This was not the time, he needed to think rationally about his next course of action. But the tears just wouldn't stop no matter how much he wiped them away; berating himself internally for such a pathetic sight, but unable to compose himself.

Everything had happened so fast, it almost didn't seem real. He knew they were at war, that casualties were to be expected, but... Up on the ship, it was easy to forget that sometimes. They had never been on the frontlines. Though Tsukasa wished to prove himself in battle, he had instead been sent to a vessel in a remote location. The reasoning had been that "you never know where the enemy will strike," but if that was true, their ship could have been better prepared. It was old, had quite a few design flaws, and was only capable of self defense.

So when they did finally encounter the enemy, the odds were against them from the start. Nearly all the escape pods were destroyed with the first strike. Their old shields gave out not long after. Even someone as inexperienced as Tsukasa knew there was only one thing to do.

"Captain, there is one escape pod left. Its cloaking device should still be intact as well. You should leave now, before it is too late. You are our most important 'piece'."

The crew, gathered together in what was assumed to be their final moments, glanced at each other before smiling, much to Tsukasa's confusion. His Captain laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear before he was suddenly lifted up and forced into the last remaining pod.

Tsukasa banged on the window relentlessly, but the crew only offered him a smile as he was ejected, his shouts falling on deaf ears. It appeared the cloaking device was functional, none of the enemy ships seeming to notice. All Tsukasa could do was watch as the ship he had called home for the last few months, with the crew he admired, was destroyed.

_'I'd rather leave the future to a bright star like you.'_

The Captain's last words refused to leave his head, his mind swimming along with his vision as the escape pod plummeted down. Tsukasa wasn't sure how long he was like that, but the alarm warning of an imminent crash finally dragged him out of his stupor. Cursing under his breath, he strapped himself in, trying to soften his landing as he fiddled with the controls. But the impact still knocked him unconscious, his last thought being that he would never be able to forgive himself if he wasted the precious gift he had been given.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't unusual for Leo to disappear for days at a time with a need to be away from the bearings of civilization. There was too much noise in the city, with the incessant buzz of machinery that droned on like clockwork day after day without fail. The eerie glow of lights filled the buildings with a toxic haze of insomnia, forever distracting anyone who fell under their spell with restless slumber.

Leo hated the city. They say when inspiration dies, it is imitation that thrives. And the city was evidence of that. Perfectly picturesque yet lifeless without a hunger for art.

Which is why he often left. Sometimes for a few hours, sometimes for several days. Even though he couldn't stand the industrial landscape, he still found himself eventually returning, until discontentment and loathing urged him to leave once more.

It was a vicious cycle where he was granted only the illusion of temporary freedom. To be honest, he had gotten pretty good at lying to himself during those moments with 'today's gonna be the day!' or 'I'm never going back!'s. Though he knew he could never truly leave - in those brief moments of clarity he felt his heart grow ever somber.

But perhaps today _would_ be different, he noted to himself as he scaled the uncharted hills of the outskirts with relative ease. The land was uneven, dirty, and decorated with sprouts of struggling vegetation covered in soot from the ever graying smog-filled sky.

A small patch of daffodils bloomed between what appeared to be pieces of shattered stone.

"Oh~?" The admittedly short male grinned, expression filled with a mixture of bemusement and wonder as he plucked a single flower. Leo simply stood in silence for a few minutes, curiously examining it before being interrupted by the sound of a loud crash.

A sane person would've immediately been on alert, however this was Leo – his eyes only widened in awe as he peered toward the billowing smoke in the distance.

And _just like that_ the cycle had shifted off course. Leo hurriedly made his way over to the site of the crash, half-giddy with even a little obnoxious skip to his step as he glanced around for... He wasn't exactly sure what.

His eyes immediately fell to a messy mop of red from broken glass and smoking– _oh!_  Realization hit as he recognized this to be a person – an injured person who... Was hopefully still alive.

"Hey! _Heeeeey!!!_ " Leo yelled as he made his way next to the destroyed pod and pulled the stranger carefully from the wreckage.

The first thing Tsukasa was somewhat aware of was a voice calling out. Were they talking to him? He couldn't move, exhausted to the point he felt like he would fall right back asleep. And he must have for a moment, because then the _next_ thing he knew, he was being shaken.

He attempted to groan, but no sound actually came out. Tsukasa felt so defeated, so tired; but it was also at that moment that his family motto ran through his head. 'Always keep moving forward.' This wasn't the time to give in. He had to keep going.

Leo watched the stranger's, well, lack of response for a few seconds before giving the redhead a slap to the cheek.

Well, _that_ certainly derailed Tsukasa's entire train of thought, his eyes opening with an undignified yelp. His hand flew to the offended cheek, covering it as he looked around. What in the world?!

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!!!" Leo’s eyes went wide with astonishment that the stranger had woken up from his slap. Though really, what was he really expecting from someone who wasn’t obviously dead?

Tsukasa’s eyes immediately fell to who was most likely the assailant. He looked human, but his clothing suggested this was not Earth, the circles on his jacket shining with a bizarre light that Tsukasa had never seen before. His surroundings suggested as much as well. 

So, he was meeting his first alien. He should really probably try to establish amicable relations. Yet, the first thing out of his mouth was: "... Did you just slap me?!"

Leo grinned, releasing his hold on the redhead and settling next to him in some sort of uncomfortable-looking and definitely not elegant squat. He took the next minute to silently observe Tsukasa, making note of his clothing, his similar features– he had two eyes like him, a nose, ears, skin– 

He laughed. Joyous laughter rang from Leo's lips as he lunged forward, throwing his arms around Tsukasa's neck in a strange sort of embrace.

The alien's voice was far too loud for someone in Tsukasa's current situation. His hand went from his cheek to his temple, trying to calm his aching head. His hand came away a little bloodied, but it didn't seem too serious.

It was then that he noticed Leo was not only still in his personal space, but observing him far too closely for Tsukasa's liking. He tried to lean away from the other a bit, but before he could get too far, the alien was suddenly bursting with laughter before leaping towards him.

"Wahyan-!" A surprise attack?! Ah, how disgraceful. He had let his guard down in unfamiliar territory, and now he was... Being hugged?

"I love you~!" Leo declared loudly followed by a wide smile as he pressed his forehead against Tsukasa's own as he stared into those hues of purple.

"Huh- Um- What...?"

Tsukasa was speechless. Sure, he had been taught how to deal with quite a lot of situations while in training, but he was very certain confessions of love were not one of them. He tried to lean away again when Leo pressed their foreheads together, but the alien's arms around his neck meant he had no choice but to stare into the other's eyes (green, he noted, nearly matching the jacket he was wearing), his cheeks heating up from the proximity.

"I don't know you, but I love you~!" Leo repeated once more before falling backward into a fit of obnoxious giggles.

However, instead of hitting the floor, the moment before Leo made contact with the surface, a light humming noise emitted from the glowing orbs of his suit, allowing him to float carelessly in the air.

"Oh! It's coming to me...! This inspiration...?!" 

Tsukasa let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when Leo finally released him. He didn't know how to react, hands reaching up to smooth his hair in an act of nervousness.

_'Why?'_ Was all he could think, but even that thought left his mind as the other began to float right before his eyes. The planet seemed to have a similar gravity to Earth, so that shouldn't be possible... With great effort, Tsukasa managed to stand up and grab the baggy sleeve of Leo's jacket.

"... Please stop saying nonsense. My name is Tsukasa Suou, Ensign. You can understand me, yes...? What is this planet, and where can I find transport? I need to get back to Earth as soon as possible."

Leo ignored Tsukasa's inquiries, seemingly lost in a world of his own. Even when the redhead tugged at his sleeve, he paid him no heed, simply using his free arm to weave a cluster of unseen notes in the air. 

There didn't seem to be any method nor sensical pattern to the way Leo composed; sometimes he would idly trace some notes in tandem to some incomplete melody or wave his hand frantically in a series of silent crescendos.

"What sort of dream shall we write today~?" He asked no one in particular, eyes glazed over with what one could only describe as a strange sort of giddy madness.

Tsukasa slowly blinked as the other man continued to ignore him. Did he not hear him? He was pretty sure he was speaking loudly... He tried again a few more times to no avail. He was quite annoyed, but also slightly impressed at Leo's power of concentration.

Leo remained in the air, swaying to and fro – like a balloon lightly tugging at a child's hand. There wasn't enough force to pull Tsukasa in a certain direction nor lift him into the air alongside Leo.  The only indication he gave of acknowledging the other's presence was that every so often he would glance down in Tsukasa's direction. He didn't bother being discreet about his intention, showering the other with curious stares that were probably a few too seconds long to be socially acceptable.

But just as Leo seemed determined to ignore him, Tsukasa was determined to get his answers. So he stood there, feeling a bit foolish while clinging on to Leo's sleeve yet refusing to let go. Though, the long stares Leo sent his way had him a bit flustered. Why did he keep looking so much but not saying anything?!

While he was trying to piece together what exactly the other's intentions could be, Leo suddenly grabbed his arm, causing him to jump a bit. Before Tsukasa knew what was happening, suddenly Leo was right back in his personal space.

"Wahaha~! Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are~?" Leo chirped cheerfully, pressing their foreheads together once more.

"Uwah-?! P-Please do not speak to me so suddenly!" Tsukasa let out a squeak as their foreheads bumped once again, but at least this time he was able to find his voice despite his confusion. 

"My... Eyes? Not that I can recall..." Tsukasa just knew his cheeks were red, but could he be blamed?! First he said he loved him, now he was saying things like that... He was making fun of him, right?!

Leo grinned.

"Happy Birthday _Wendy_ and welcome to _not_ Earth~♪." 

The name 'Wendy' immediately brought to mind the character from Peter Pan, the story of a childish boy in green who could fly... How fitting. Though, that raised a lot more questions for Tsukasa. Was that story even known this far from Earth...?

"'Happy Birthday'...?" He muttered under his breath (though it was probably heard anyway, given their current position) before continuing. "My name is not Wendy. As I said before, it is Tsukasa. And if this... 'not Earth,' it must have a name, yes? ... You must have one, as well. Please tell me," Tsukasa said as calmly as he could, staring directly into the other's eyes, refusing to back down despite his embarrassment.

"A name...? A name! A name..."  Leo's brows furrowed for a moment as he closed his eyes as if contemplating the very thing Tsukasa had asked. After a few seconds he pulled away from Tsukasa, though not enough to put a stranger's distance between them.

"Neverland...~☆" he replied after a few seconds, expression a little too smug. "A fitting name! A place where _lost boys_ find themselves stuck... But you're 'Wendy,' so you'll be fine! Enjoy it while you can, because you'll never be able to come back once you grow up... It's a 'Never' land, after all! Wahaha! ☆”

"..." Should he have expected anything different? That smug look on Leo's face was so frustrating...!

"Please do not talk as if I am a child. I am already quite grown up, thank you."

_'A place where lost boys find themselves stuck...'_ Could he have been referring to himself?

"It's been awhile, so I don't really remember?" Leo frowned, as if annoyed by this fact. "...My name, that is. But give me a moment, it'll come to me...!!! ... Or just call me what you like? Names can be replaced - they don't really have any meaning, after all~." 

"... How can you not remember your own name?" Names being replaced... It seemed so foreign to Tsukasa. Names should be treated with respect and honored! That had always been his family's way. To so easily throw away something that should bring great pride... It was demeaning.

He tried to voice these thoughts, but his voice was drowned out by Leo's laughter. Just his luck that the person (alien?) he ran into first had to be probably the most annoying and childish ever.

"I am not so sure I know what you find so amusing," he started dryly.

The lights on the jacket ceased their glow as Leo returned to the ground with the grin of a five year old as he eyed the dusty cloud that sprang up from the action, causing Tsukasa to wave his hand in front of his face a bit to stop from breathing in the foreign material.

"For now take advantage of this turn of events, Wendy! Learn all you can before it all disappears...! You may never get this 'chance' again." 

Leo's grin faded momentarily as his words took a slightly more melancholy tone. Everyone had their own demons to deal with whether they were big or small – he simply brushed off the intrusive thoughts with a shrug. 

For now all he would deal with this newbie. A welcomed distraction from the monotony that had plagued him for God knows how long.

"I don't know why you're here... But it's fine getting lost once in a while, since you'll get stronger the more you walk~. Just be careful though... Walk too far and you'll fall right over the world's edge! Wahahaha!"

Thinking of this situation as a 'chance' didn't sit well with Tsukasa. He wasn't here for leisure. He was only here because...

Tsukasa closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. Now wasn't the time. His chest ached, but he did not have time to grieve at the moment. He had to keep moving forward, and fulfill his mission.

"... I suppose 'lost' is one way of putting it." Tsukasa gave the wreckage of the escape pod a backward glance.  "And I do believe I informed you of my name. I would appreciate if you would use it."

Tsukasa turned back around as he spoke, surprised to see that his new-found companion had moved away in the short time he took his eyes off of him. Before he was aware of it, he was following after him. 

With a Cheshire-like grin, Leo turned, distancing himself further and further from Tsukasa with each step. However, after a few steps, he glanced back and paused in an open invitation for the redhead to follow.

"You are really quite troublesome..." Tsukasa complained as he caught up. "But for now I suppose I have no choice but to follow you. After you... Leader." 

If the other wouldn't divulge his name, Tsukasa would have to improvise.

"'Leader,' huh... Oh! Because I'm leading you away is that it? Wahaha! You have a sense of humor after all, Wendy!" 

"What is this 'after all' business? I'll have you know I am quite funny! But there is a time and place, and I believe this situation is quite serious!" Though, it was true that no one on the ship ever found Tsukasa's puns as funny as he did...

He just barely held back the urge to sigh, giving up on correcting the other from 'Wendy.' Despite the situation, he didn't want to be rude to the one helping (?) him.

Leo wondered if he could truly help Tsukasa, though. There was no way that pod would ever be functional again. Perhaps it could at most be scrapped for parts for other uses but... The only way Tsukasa was going to get off this planet was–

Well, it was a complicated matter. And even if he could easily fix this problem, Leo was in no rush to throw Tsukasa back into space. He didn't know the circumstances that brought the redhead to this planet, but with how damaged the pod was and Tsukasa's state of mind... He could assume they weren’t the most pleasant of events.

The plains stretched as far as the eye could see – which, to be fair, wasn't too far given the fog that had begun to stir alongside the clouds of dust that shot up from passing gusts.

"Don't breathe through your mouth if you can. The dust isn't toxic or anything, buuut it's really itchy-like if you get it into your lungs! You can cough for days wahahaha...!!!" 

"... Guh." Tsukasa kept any comments he might have had about the situation to himself, not wanting to keep his mouth open. He held his arm in front of his mouth, hoping his sleeve would block some of the dust flying around... He had taken for granted that the planet's air seemed all right for him to breathe, he really should have been more careful...

Leo suddenly paused his steps without uttering a single warning. The crevice before them seemed to lead into into a deep ravine as suggested by the sound of rushing water.

Tsukasa was so distracted with his internal chiding he almost walked straight into Leo, just barely managing to stop in time. With a gulp, he took a peek over the edge, though with the fog, it was a wasted effort. Perhaps Leo hadn't been kidding with that 'world's edge' comment... 

"Think there's any monsters down there? Tick-tock, maybe a... Croc~?" Leo grinned at Tsukasa before crouching down and offering the male his back. "I'll be your horse just this once, okay? Hurry up, don't be shy...♪"

"Monsters...?" It would make sense that life forms besides humanoid ones would exist on the planet, but to refer to them as monsters made Tsukasa tense. Leo's grin did nothing to assuage his fears, especially as the other man crouched.

"... You cannot be serious." It was true that out of the two of them, only Leo had a way to continue forward, thus meaning he would have to carry Tsukasa in some way, but to call it being his 'horse'... If he was honest, he wasn't sure if he should be putting his life in the other's hands like this. But...

He would be shaming his entire family if he gave up this early.

"Where is your trust Wendy! You don't have a choice, right? No point in taking part in something so halfheartedly...~!" 

"Trust is earned," was Tsukasa's automatic response. Sure, the other hadn't tried to kill Tsukasa, and seemed to be trying to help. But despite that he was still, in his opinion, a shady character. After all, he wouldn't even tell Tsukasa his name! How could he trust someone like that?

Steeling himself, Tsukasa wrapped his arms around Leo's neck. He couldn't help but think that Leo really seemed like a regular human when they were this close, his back warm to Tsukasa's touch. He shook his head to clear such thoughts. 

"Please do your best to avoid killing us both, Leader."

Leo had miscalculated.

"Guh--!" The 'alien' stumbled forward a few steps, unused to the sudden change in mass. "You're heavier than I thought! I'm gonna get cruuuuushed~!!!"

Leo continued to lose points with Tsukasa. "I-I am not that heavy!" He was well within the range designated by the military for their personnel!

Since Tsukasa had his arms around his neck, Leo's own were free - free to flail wildly like a mad man. This in turn, only made him wobble to and fro like a clown on stilts.

Tsukasa tightened his grip. The fall from Leo's back to the ground wasn't what worried him, but if they somehow tumbled into the crevice...

"Hold on tight okay Wendy? Don't wanna turn into pixie dust now..." Leo grinned, perhaps half in jest, half in warning as he took a few steps back before sprinting toward the edge.

Tsukasa maintained his grip as Leo began to run, praying to anything that would listen that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

The orb-like decorations on Leo's suit gave a faint hum as they began to glow brighter - and almost like magic as they began to float over the ravine's gap with relative ease.

Tsukasa wasn't afraid of heights. People who were tended to not do well on a spacecraft for too long. He was used to flying, to zero gravity, but somehow... This was different. His eyes were wide with wonder as they went airborne.

They were really flying.

"Marvelous," Tsukasa breathed out, almost involuntarily. Of course he already knew Leo had the capabilities... But to experience it himself was exhilarating.

Almost all too soon, they were back on solid ground. Tsukasa was still a bit entranced, until Leo's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Heh, how was that Wendy? Didn't get ya squashed like a pancake now did I?" Leo exclaimed as he glanced over his shoulder with a smug smile.

Unlike in the area of the wreckage, their landing didn't so much as stir up a breath of dust. It was far more gentle - careful and hesitant, as if Leo was more concerned for his new companion than he let on. He was kind, after all - obnoxious in every sense, but his heart was usually in the right place.

"... I suppose you aren't _too_ incompetent."

"I'm still _alive_ after all this time aren't I?" Leo mumbled under his breath, shoulders slumping ever so slightly at the backhanded compliment. What did this newbie know anyway!? Well, he couldn't fault Tsukasa too much given the circumstances, and he couldn't help but muse a bit on the fact that perhaps they were similar in certain regards. "Think you can walk, or do you wanna be carried like a helpless princess?"

With a slight blush, Tsukasa gave Leo a glare, removing himself from the other's back. "After you complained about me being heavy?! And in any case, I am _not_ helpless."

He took a few steps forward, away from Leo, before stopping.

"... But, thank you for your assistance nonetheless."

"Where to... Hmmmm......"  Leo asked aloud, not really addressing the other in his company. "Actually, I'm not really sure where we are. I tend to get lost pretty often you see...!"

He grinned toothily at Tsukasa, expecting some sort of flustered, annoyed response in turn. "But I suppose in the end we'd end up at the same place?! This _is_ Neverland after all...! It makes sense the only place to end up is 'Lost' wahahaha--!"

"... _What?!_ " Tsukasa whipped his head around, eyes wide as he stared at Leo in disbelief. Did that mean it was possible they had been going in the total wrong direction this whole time? It hadn't been too long, but wasted time was something he could never get back, and he couldn't afford to be losing any.

He was fuming. How could the other lead him so confidently, just to turn around and proclaim them lost?!

"Why are you getting mad...?" Leo asked, tone sounding oddly baffled. At least he was being honest. Somewhat. Maybe. Well, he had said he got lost often, but he never said they were. He just said he didn't know where they were - there was a difference!

Because there was a difference between knowing where you were and knowing your place, after all.

But it seemed that they had some kind of luck on their side, because through the fog and the dust, Tsukasa could see what looked like some kind of settlement. Perhaps inside, someone would be able to help him. There didn’t seem to be much color, the walls a dull gray only given a tinge of rusty red due to age and the surface's seemingly ever present dust. There were clouds of darkened gray akin to smoke billowing from beyond the walls to give at least _some_ hint of industrialization.

"Wendy..." Leo turned to Tsukasa, expression uncharacteristically hesitant. 

Tsukasa turned back to Leo when he spoke. Ugh, he was getting used to being referred to as Wendy... How vexing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, wanting to focus on what the other man was saying.

"Let's camp! We can make a tribe or something wahahaha...! You know like, play pretend? It's more fun out here than in those stuffy walls...! If those walls guard a castle then we can protect it out here... Heh, that would make us kinda like _Knights_ ~♪"

"... Camp?" Tsukasa gave him an unamused look. "We have no shelter from the dust, and anything else lurking about. I would much rather be inside the walls. And I do believe I have said I need to return to my planet as soon as possible, yes? I do not have time to play pretend."

He couldn't deny that something in his heart stirred at the mention of 'knights.' Ever since he was a child, he had adored fairy tales and stories of valiant knights, wishing to be just like one someday.

But, everyone has to grow up at some point.

"Come, let us continue on." Wrapping his hand around Leo's wrist, Tsukasa began walking towards the large gates. 

Leo didn't fight when Tsukasa gave his wrist a tug, following him for a few meters before digging his feet into the not-earth and becoming a dead weight.

"Guh-!" Leo was only a bit taller than Tsukasa, not much bigger at all, but his looks hid a deceptive strength. He supposed it shouldn't be too surprising; after all, despite his complaining, he did carry Tsukasa on his back…

"Wendy~... Are you sure you don't want to play for a bit?" Leo asked with a glance to the side, avoiding the other's eyes.

"You have all the time in the world to 'grow up' you know...? Play more... It's okay to do dumb things... Enjoy your youth while you can!"

It was almost as if the other had read his mind. Tsukasa couldn't help but stiffen up a bit at the 'grow up' comment.

Leo pulled his hand free, and Tsukasa felt a burst of panic rise up. He had claimed he wasn't helpless, and he would stand by that. But was the other going to leave...?

Relief flooded him as Leo laced their hands together, though embarrassment filled him a moment later. Why was he acting like a child? He should have more pride than this... Even though he was scolding himself for his behavior, Tsukasa didn’t pull his hand away. 

"I won't stop you if you really want to go but..."

Leo smiled.

"Before you have to face reality again, have some fun! If you keep going at it so seriously without a break, you'll crash and burn.”

"I... I appreciate the concern, Leader. But I am afraid I simply do not have the luxury right now. ... I do think there is merit to what you are saying, but..."

_'Face reality,'_ Leo had said... Tsukasa felt tears well up in his eyes, his grip on Leo's hand tightening.

"What right do I have to play pretend and be happy while all my comrades are gone...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at us over twitter @iitojohn <3


End file.
